L'enfant qui avait pensé vieillir trop vite
by CaptainJay
Summary: S'il y avait une raison au comportement enfantin de Tony?


_Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle histoire Tibbs comme je les aime. La seule chose qui a motivé cette histoire c'est la dernière ligne de ce texte que je tenais absolument à placer pour parler d'eux. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

* * *

><p>Il existe des enfants qui vieillissent trop vite. Des enfants qui perdent trop vite leur jeunesse, leur innocence. Des enfants qui, trop tôt, découvrent que les monstres sont réels. Des enfants qui comprennent, douloureusement, que les contes de fées, que les héros ne sont que des rêves, de simples rêves.<p>

Ces enfants vivent en quelques années la douleur de toute une vie. Ils apprennent trop tôt à se protéger des coups à défaut de pouvoir éviter la souffrance qui les accompagnent. Ils érigent des murs trop épais pour que l'on puisse les briser à l'avenir. S'ils sont assez fous pour croire encore à un quelconque espoir de futur.

Certains de ces enfants pensent, trop tôt, que leur heure est arrivée. Certains ont raison. Beaucoup trop ne voyent que la beauté de la mort sans effleurer la magnificience de la vie.

Ces enfants, adultes avant l'heure, ont, dans leurs yeux, la profondeur abyssale de la folie. Ces enfants dont les rides se creusent à chaque coup. Ces rides, des cicatrices d'une enfance arrachée trop vite de leurs bras.

Ces enfants traversent, seul, les âges. Aucune main pour les rassurer, aucun bras pour les réconforter. Aucun pouce pour faire disparaître les larmes de leur joue. Aucune lèvre pour lui murmurer qu'ils ne sont que des enfants, que faire des erreurs, c'est normal.

Ces enfants ne connaissent que les poings qui s'écrasent sur leurs espoirs, que les pieds de plomb qui s'abattent sur leurs rêves. Ils ne connaissent que des lèvres qui hurlent leur dégoût et des insultes, qui brisent les vestiges d'une enfance.

Ces enfants ne savent plus ce qu'est un rêve. Ils ne sont plus peuplés que de cauchemars qui les plongent dans l'oubli de tous, les éloignent du monde de ceux qui ont su ce que c'était d'être un enfant.

Il était un de ses enfants, s'il pouvait encore s'appeler ainsi après n'avoir vécu dans l'insouciance à peine le temps d'apprendre à compter ces années. De sa jeunesse, tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était la sensation de ses larmes sur ses lèvres, le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue, le bruit immonde des os cassés, l'odeur de la peur, la brûlure vive de l'air sur les plaies béantes de son dos. Il pouvait simplement entendre les pas lourds, la ceinture qui fendait l'air tel un fouet, le bruit assourdissant du poing s'écrasant contre ses côtes.

Il se souvenait de la douleur, mais aussi du sentiment d'avoir échoué, d'avoir déçu, d'être une erreur, et de la solitude. La solitude cuisante des nuits de cauchemars, à pleurer seul dans son lit, d'un jardin vide de rire, d'une vie passée à leurs côtés tout en étant un fantôme.

Tony, le nom parfait pour un petit garçon, parce que c'était son nom, avait grandi trop vite. On ne lui avait pas laissé le droit de n'être qu'un enfant, de se glisser dans les bras de l'homme qui aurait dû être son héros. Tony avait été un adulte toute sa vie, bien trop grand pour tout ce dont un enfant avait légitimement droit.

Et puis ce qu'on lui avait refusé le droit d'être un petit garçon, Tony avait joué à l'adolescent pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus être un adulte, cela faisait trop mal, mais il ne savait pas comment être un enfant. Alors il avait choisi cette période de transition entre ce qu'il avait connu toute sa vie et ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Mais comment pourraient-ils comprendre? Eux qui avaient vécu une enfance relativement normale, à se lever le matin sans avoir à essayer d'esquiver les coups.

Tony avait toujours pensé avoir vieilli trop vite. Mais il avait appris au contact étrange d'un homme aux cheveux gris, qui montrait que lui avait vieilli à l'âge qu'il faut, et aux yeux incroyablement bleu, qui montrait quant à eux qu'il avait vécu son enfance comme il se devait, que l'enfant que Tony avait été, quelques temps, était toujours là, au fond de lui. Parce que Tony avait appris qu'importe l'âge que l'on a, l'on reste toujours un enfant pour quelqu'un. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il ne serait jamais trop grand pour ses bras.

**E.N.D**


End file.
